onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Devon
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Appearance Slightly taller than normal people. He wears a blue jeans jacket with a mountain painted on the back, matching pants and wears a t-shirt underneath. He has long dirty blonde hair, that's usually slicked backward, but sometimes lets it loose. Sometimes, he wears glasses, but only to read a map or a bounty chart. Relationships Family Austin - Younger Brother Kirsty Chambers - Wife Abilities and Powers Nittoryu, Odin Style Weapons Three swords: one being a katana and two being gladius-type swords. Katanas - Water Moon, a Saijo O Wazamono Grade Sword (Previously owned Kitetsu, a cursed blade that was not of the special grades. Destroyed it himself in Skypeia) Gladius - Geri and Freki, two O Wazamono Grade Swords. Attacks Nittoryu (Two-Sword Style) Tanketetsu: Devon crosses his blades and concentrates his power into them, before slashing them foward. If his swords does not make contact with the enemy, the energy from the blades will shoot forth and slice through those who fight against him. Niflheimer, Koori Kiri (Niflheimer, Ice Slash): . One of his Nine Realms of Existence Techniques, Devon raises his blades high into the air and concentrates his ki. Using his mysterious training, Devon is able to chill his blades so that when he cuts into a being, he not only does sharp damage, but also freezing damage to increase the pain. He swings, or stabs the swords into his enemy and makes his way downward as far as he can before pulling away his blades. Midgard, Mugen Hibi (Midgard, Endless Serpent): Named for the Realm of Men, where a giant serpent resides, Devon uses both blades: one behind his back, and the other in front of him. He begins to spin around until he becomes nothing more than a blur with his swords sticking outward. While he can cut an enemy to ribbons with this attack, when going up against stronger enemies, Devon will only shred their clothing. Jotunheimr, Tsuin Yama Enko: Named for the world of Giants. Devon charges his swords with his ki, and swings them either upward or downward. The energy amplifies damage, as well as trails behind the blades as they move through the air. Nioavellir, Sindri's Kanadzuchi (Nioavellir, Sindri’s Hammer): Named for the world of dwarves. Devon strikes the ground with both swords, and in doing so, he can an earthquake small enough to make it relatively safe for him, but large enough to throw enemy off balance. Asgard, Juuni Jouin (Asgard, Twelve Lords): Partially revealed in his fight against Captain Glenn at Slayheim Fortress, Devon used this technique to overcome his enemy and win back both weapons and freedom. When he fully revealed this attack in Skypeia against his former masters, Hugin and Munin, Devon’s body seemed to duplicate into twelve clones of himself. His full strength is in each clone, but the strain on his body is so great, he can only use this attack once until he gets stronger. Valkyja, Sigrdrifa: An attack belonging to another special set of techniques of Devon's training. Devon turns his blades upward, behind his arms and with amazing speed and power, Devon can cut through steel. Though powerful, Devon rarely uses this attack. Vanaheimr, Tusen Jewels (Vanaheimr, Thousand Jewels): Performed either while jumping or on the ground, Devon unleashes a barrage of glowing, gem-shaped blades that can pierce rock and cut through enemies like butter. The gems are manifestations of Devon’s ki created through his training of Odin. Ragnarok, Chaotic Judgment: Named for the Norse apocalypse, this attack is capable of so much power, Devon was able to cut through armor made from the New World and defeat the traitorous Frigga, the wife of his god, Odin. It is unclear how much strain this gives Devon, as he was already heavily wounded when he used this attack and passed out shortly after. Ittoyru: (One-Sword Style) Helmet Splitter: Devon jumps into the air and with a strange force behind him, he brings his sword down upon an enemy, blade pointed either vertically or horizontally. This attack quite literally, splits the head of an enemy in half, killing them instantly (should the attack succeed) Tyr's Hand, Leaving's of the Wolf: Symbolic to the loss of Tyr's right hand, Devon only uses his right hand in this attack. With this attack, his speed increases and he cuts deep into his enemy. Usually, this is enough to kill a man, but sometimes, he holds back as a warning to them. Muspelheim, Kooen Kiri (Muspelheim, Fire Slash): One of the Nine Realms Techniques. Devon lowers one sword downward and concentrates his power into it. When he unleashes it's power, a great blast of heat bursts out of the blade, adding burn damage to a cut to the enemy. Alfheim, Hikari Nami (Alfheim, Light Wave): Another Nine Realms move. Devon concentrates the pure and positive ki in his body into his sword and with it, he can send a blad of white energy at his opponent. While it can move a strong enough opponent backwards or forward (depending on direction of attack), Devon can cut through many things. Svartalfheim, Yami Nami (Svartalfheim, Dark Wave): Another attack that belongs to the Nine Realms, when using this, Devon concentrates all his hatred and negative ki into his blade and unleash a powerful blade of dark energy soaring at his enemy. It has been known to cause it's target to corrode and decay, depending on strength of blade, but Devon has yet to reach that stage of power. Techniques used in either Style Shinigami-giri (Death God Cut): This is also known as "Death God Cut". While the giri is like Oni-giri from Roronoa Zolo's santoryu (Three-Sword Style), Devon uses this powerful attack to rush at his opponent. He pulls back his weapons behind him, letting the power of his training flow all the way back towards the tip of his blades. When he feels it is right, he points the blades forward and rushes the enemy, the blade-tips aimed (usually) for vital organs. Single Sword version: While only using one sword, Devon can inflict such pain upon an enemy, he can incapicitate said enemy while inflicting a large amount of damage. Two Sword version: With two swords instead of one, Devon will most likely either slay his enemy instantly, or wound them so badly, they bleed to death on their own as they lay in shock. History Once lived peacefully in Roguetown with his little brother, Austin, until one stormy night, pirates who were docked and used the cover of night to raid and attack intruded on their home. Devon and Austin were forced to hide in the cellar as the rest of their family were murdered before their very eyes. Because of this, Devon kills all who he believes are evil and don't deserve forgiveness. He lives by a code of Honor and his word is his bond. Because of this violent way of life, he has earned the nickname, the Demon...as well as the 90,000 Beli bounty on his head. Two years after their mother's murder, Devon and his little brother found themselves on a secluded island filled with men and women with hardly any contact to the outside world. Here, they were given a place to live, and a place to go stronger. Using what nittoryu skills he had, Devon became a student to the Odin style under the twin masters, Hugin and Munin. Here, he learned various moves, such as The Nine Realm of Existence techniques. Currently, he searches for a pair of swords, that if used in perfect harmony, can give him the power to fully avenge his fallen family. After a return trip to Roguetown, his and Austin's hometown, Devon was given one of the swords he had been searching for...the Water Moon. Shortly after leaving Phlan and entering the Calm Belt, he discovered his bounty has gone up by 30,000 Beli due to his triumph over Doku, a swordsman who called himself a Fiend. The bounty was not the only reward, as he took the Kitetsu, Doku's cursed blade as his own. During the cold and eventful stay in Drum, Devon acquired two new blades of the gladius type. One called Geri and the other called Freki. Shortly after his crew helped Straw Hat Luffy defeat Baroque Works, Devon was given not only a correction of his bounty (which would have been 12,000,000 Beli), but an upgrade to the amount of 40,000,000 for his helping hand in beating Das Bones, aka Mr 1 of Baroque Works. During his stay at Slayheim Prison, Devon killed Kongol a man with a bounty of at least 100,000,000 Beli, and took up the role as prison yard boss, the man in charge of the inmates. This also granted him the new nickname of Demon King. During the insurrection, he fought against Captain Glenn, a frogman swordsman with a formidable level of skill. After escaping Slayheim, and finally coming to Jaya. Devon was engaged by two enemy swordsman: Kazuya "Crow" of the Death Root Mercenaries, and "Big Knife" Sarquiss of the Bellamy Pirates. While he did put up a great fight against Kazuya, the only victory he had out of these two fights were against Sarquiss. Though, the second one was cut off by the intrusion of Don Quixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai and the Bellamy Pirates former captain, and a man with 340,000,000 Beli on his head before becoming Shichibukai. During his stay in Skypeia, Devon not only discovered that his father was a Shandian Warrior, but he found out that a group of warriors, including his mentors, were invading and trying to take over the Sky Island. After failing to protect Kirsty the first time, Devon trained under Thrymr and became strong enough to defeat both of his mentors, and the woman, Frigga who led the attack. He left the Sky Island on good terms with everyone, even Wiper, who hated his father for leaving years before. Since Skypeia and his victory against his former masters and Frigga, Devon has become a master of his swordstyle (or at least the Nine Realms Techniques). On Kinmotsu Island, during the Bloodline Arc, Devon didn't have as much involvement as others in his crew. He helped the female members of the crew to trade in their gold horde from Skypeia into cash, he discovered the rumors of Raikiri, a legendary blade hidden somewhere on the island, helped spy on the Wakanda clan in their very mansion, and even helped his fellow swordsman and the others discover and pass the trials within the cave Raikiri lay hidden. He didn't have many involvements with fighting, but he watched as DJ not only received a new sword, but he watched him grow even more as a swordsman and though he won't admit it, his respect for the younger warrior has grown since Skypeia. In the Water 7 Arc, Devon ran into many interesting people. The first of which was Nick Olas, the Prince of Water 7. While on a tour of the famous shipyards, Devon was forced into a confrontation due to a case of mistaken identity. Nick believed his title of "Demon King" would lead him to a man called "Demon Lord" Yahagi and fought Devon in a sword duel, demanding to be taken to him, though Devon repeatedly tried to tell him he had nothing to do with anyone by that name. Their fight was ended by the two of them being beaten upside the head. Shotly after leaving Azu to get his butt kicked at a fight club in the back allies of Water 7, Devon went to speak with Paulie, a worker at Dock One and Kirsty's half-brother. He was still angry that though she and he loved one another, she never told him about him right off, he had to find out by overhearing a conversation she had with the Drunken Boxer of the group, Azu. When he discovered that Kirsty left the night before, but never returned to the hotel, he began to grow worried for her. During his search for his loved one, Devon ran into Kazuya of the Death Root Mercenaries, and right after meeing up with him, he discovered a handful of his nakama laying beaten and bloody in a street, one of them being Austin. With his brother wounded and his girlfriend missing, Deovn needed sometime alone after spending hours at his brother's bedside. After stepping outside the hotel for a breather, he found Kirsty outside, completely safe and alright. After awhile, he went back in the hotel, but when he came out a short time after, he discovered that Kirsty had once again disappeared. Once they had recovered, he and the rest of the crew gathered information from their injured nakama, which led to them bolting for the Galley-La Mansion under Axe's orders. Though the others went for the mansion, Axe and Devon didn't run into the attackers until much later after they revealed themselves to their targets and were about to leave the city before Aqua Laguna hit. Lucci and the workers of Dock One, as well as Mara and Blueno from the bar turned out to be Government assassins belonging to a group called CP9, a top secret group that didn't officially exist. They had just captured Azu, Franky and Usopp and were on their way to the Sea Train when the two Axe-Heads cut them off, fire in their eyes. Axe fought Lucci in hopes of avenging Rayo for the crimes Lucci did to him in the past, and Devon fought against Kaku and his incredible Rankyaku abilities. No matter what, however, Devon just kept getting back up after each attack, which both surprised and impressed the long-nosed assassin. However, in the end, he was finally defeated and as he lay unconscious, Kirsty reappeared and gave him one final heal as well as a farewell kiss and her doctor's coat. Upon recovery, Devon and the others departed Water 7 on the Rocketman, the prototype Sea-Train of Water 7 from years past. He had entrusted Nick to watch after his little brother, but it turns out that the boy, as well as a few other guests, snuck aboard the vehicle in hopes of fighting alongside them in the coming battle against the Government. Needless to say, Devon was very upset his brother disobeyed him, and he punished him accordingly for it, but when they finally arrived at Enies Lobby and crashed through the gates, Devon ordered Austin to stay with Kokoro and the otehrs, to watch over them while they went to save Kirsty and Robin. With the Straw Hats, Franky Family, Galley-La carpenters, and Death Roots, Devon and his nakama stormed the Judiciary Island, fighting their way to the Tower of Justice so they could save their nakama before she was taken to the Gates of Justice and taken away from them forever. Many of them split apart from the group, but only two groups of outlaws stood ontop of the courthouse adjacent to the tower. It was here that the Axe-Heads and the Straw Hats not only learned Axe's true name, but they learned of his family's legacy and why he despised the World Government with every fiber of his being. It was Devon, with some help from Axe, that persuaded Kirsty to come to her senses about what she was doing and with some help from Kokoro, the two pirate crews invaded the Tower of Justice. Here, they all learned about the keys they would need to free their nakama, so they split up again and went to search for the keys, which were being held by different members of CP9. After some rough beginnings, Devon, Roronoa, Azu, and Sogeking were the first ones to face off against both Kaku and Jyabura. Azu left after Jyabura "supposedly" defeated him, but the three others stayed in the fight. Devon, so overcome with rage and other emotions, fought like a wildman against the Yontoryu user alongside Zoro, but he was filled with so much emotion, he wasn't able to fight to his full potential, causing him to get more injuries dealt to himself than to Kaku. Thrymr, with Zoro's help, told the young warrior to leave if he wished to save his beloved. Reluctant, Devon left, but found some action with a few Government workers that went down rather easily. With their information, Devon soon found himself on the Bridge of Justice and barely saved Kirsty from a hail of gunfire by swooping down and carrying her to a safe height. It was here that his secret regarding Thrymr and his flying ability was finally out, but due to the carnage that soon followed, that had to wait. With the Buster Call arriving, Devon, along with the rest of his comrades and other defiers of the World Government, fought the Marines that attacked them from the battleships that came to demolish the Judiciary Island. During this struggle for survival, Devon asked Kirsty to marry him there and now, just in case this would be their final moments together. With a distracted Chizuru going through the rites, he and Kirsty shared a deep kiss on the battlefield, both of them happy...until Davros Saxon, a co-director of CP9, who had disappeared after being shot a couple of times by Niri, reappeared and shot Devon in the back from behind. The warrior went down from the wound, but Kirsty soon avenged him by knocking the agent into a ship and healing Devon with her much feared Healing Fruit power. Through some incredible luck, and an unexplained appearance of the Straw Hats ship, the Going Merry, Devon and the others were able to escape the eminent death that was bearing down upon them. Shortly after returning to Water 7 in victory, Devon and Kirsty learned that the "ceremony" that Chizuru performed on the Bridge didn't count as a real wedding. So, they would have to go through a proper one in the future if they wished to be married. But, that would have to wait, as many things happened and needed to happen before that could be pulled off. One of these was the building of a new ship, since their old one, The Tomahawk, had not only been damaged beyond repair, but it had disappeared during Aqua Laguna. Another problem was the arrival of Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp and his ship full of subordinates. Devon, along with the rest of the witnesses, was greatly surprised to learn that Luffy's grandfather was a Marine hero and his father was the World's Most Wanted Man, Monkey D. Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionaries! During an exercise session in an abandonded area of Water 7, Devon, along with Nick Olas and DJ, were greeted by a stranger called Jaden who carried a nodachi blade with him. Devon could instantly tell the man was more than he let on, and when he engaged the man in a "friendly" duel, he and the others discovered that Jaden was also called White Wolf, a Marine Vice Admiral who thought that Kirsty was too dangerous to leave alive, especially after Enies Lobby. Devon fought as hard as he could, but even he was no match for the man's strength. Practically defeated, Devon was spared and the warrior swore that he, Nick or DJ wouldn't breathe a word of this to anyone, for it would cause a panic and after fighting the entire Government recently, it seemed like the best choice at the time. After the barbecue at Galley-La, and after the construction of their new ship, Ocean Dreamer, Devon and Kirsty were given their own room, and after embarking on their voyage once again, they made their love official and were given a small ceremony on board the brand-new ship. Most recently, after finding survivors in the Florian Triangle, and after Axe and Azu left the ship to investigate the Ghost Island, Thriller Bark, Devon and the others were lead onto the island by a boy named Tobias, who said he had been given the duty of taking them to the mansion that sat on the island. Suspicious, but curious at the same time, Devon and his friends embarked onto the island and when they arrived at the island, they were given a horrible shock! Both Axe and Azu had been beaten mercilessly to an inch of their lives by none other than Kairi Lumina, Axe's former First Mate and her crew, the Bloodless Vampires. During their escape, they had to leave their friends behind for the time being, but Devon got to experience first hand the strength and ability of "Moon Beast" Toby, Kairi's own First Mate, another one of Axe's former crewmates from his first voyage. Returning to the ship, he and the rest of the crew were given an ultimateum: Leave and keep their lives or go back and risk everything for the other two. After a long time of thinking, they decided they couldn't abandon Axe or Azu, despite what the former had done to them in the past. Weapons and supplies gathered, their numbers large and their hearts set on rescue, he and the rest of the Axe-Heads left the Ocean Dreamer in order to save their Captain and their shipwright, as well as kick Kairi's and her crew's asses for what they have done. Trivia *Devon is based off the author's (kinorc) best friend in real-life Category:Characters Category:Male Category:First Mates